Red Coat Boyz
The "Red Coat boyz" is the most common reported name that seemd to link one the many scabed over crews of battle scraed Pirate tribes that pillaged what there was to plunder of north Ameica's east coast under a non comunist Red flag after the Great War of 2077. The Red Coat boyz or simply The Red Coats "Arrr" perhaps best know because of their overtly gaudy use of the color red in booth costume and bloody deeds and their ever even more ovbious put on pirate slang as they swagarted about to pillage. Shouting bloody courses, raping and murderd mainlanders or shanghaing their strong young lads from the many shady collaborating taverns and bawdy houses to restock their crews up and down the cost and it's abundant river inlet towns. Red Pirate bands with a loose political association to Red Coates *La Larouges Dudez { Questionable French Canadian roots ~ Temperamental by nature.} Note: La Larouges Dudez generally believe they are to civilized to openly disrespect any other Red Flag. *Bloody Briggans { Most common found in the Golf of St. Lawrence ~ Crude but mostly loyal to the Bloody red flag } Note: Bloody Briggans openly disrespect La Larouges Dudez * Red Coat Origins Literally the suspected founding band of pirates was a Band. : Jolly Rolly & the Red Coat Boyz. A British invasion Rock 'n Roll sound deemed too Hot to Stop ! * Under Presidential Executive Order # 2077, issued by no small coincidence in the same named year of 2077, The band was given special immunity to the US national quarantine, pending medical clearance. The fact 2078 was to have been an election year in an already troubled world was not lost on what there was left of the " "Underground's Independent Press service". * Jolly Rolly & the Red Coat Boyz were set to play at Boston Garden's November 5th 2077 but the bombs of Oct 31st 2077 set their much publicized arival off the grid. Befor Jolly Rolly & the Red Coat Boyz could make port in their old world Replica of a British Man of War class Frigate, the bombs cut the world down to survival of the fittest. SaintPain→ LIVE from the Valley O'Death 01:00, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Markings at a distance All simi allied Red Coat Pirates always fly a flag red as fresh blood on ships set to battle or at any the fortified base of one of their own pirate Lords when that master is in residance. Red Coat Pirates always drape themselves in fancy cut coats or other hollywood style Pirate atire. Weapons Individuals will carry a veriety of one handed small armes or bladed weapons Ships and fortifications will have misile launchers, rifflemen or even snipers. Townships under full pirate control will have murder holes and ambush traps set into the walls and overpasses of key alleyways. Statictics Red Coat Boyz and their associate Red Coat Pirate bands Health, Strength, Agility, Endurace and Weapon Skills all track even with the player. *The Red Coats Opposition Beyond backstabing for parlayed dominant Red Coat position, The Red Coat Boyz did have opposition. * See below - Related notes yet to be written 'Related notes yet to be written' * Crimson Tide {Arguably the most bloodthirsty lot to ever break away from the Red Coats.} ~" What's a wee bit O'cannibalism amoung mates" ~ "Oi, This salt air, it do makes me hungry! " * Big Blue { Self appointed coast guard } ~ "We Have old world military boats, plus a full arsenal. We are the GOVERNMENT. Get on board or sink & die! *Dodgit Hurlson { Salvage Captain ~ Suspected pirate } Crew of 14 with shore side families. ~"Serious, no affiliation with Big Blue." *Green Machine {Realy old Enclave. Navy, Marine & pre war coast guard, Ghoulified & cyber enhanced.} ~ "War is Hell on an Undead mind ~ "The Green Machine will make the world better" ~ "So say all Green Machine! *The Red Chinese Remnant submarine Sea liberation force {Ghoulified crews 1 active 1 yet to be raised} ~"Idon't speak Chinese but I think, for them the war never ended" *Charels Whitly and his "Sea Foam White, Wake Raiders for Justice !" ~It's best not to speculate". ~ "This is gonna get frothy !" Category:Factions